capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Adon
Adon (アドン, Adon? based on Thai อฎล) is a character from the Street Fighter series. He has appeared in the first Street Fighter game, and most notably, the Street Fighter Alpha series. Story Adon became Sagat's student three years after Sagat became God of Muay Thai. Frequently likened to a "lesser version of Sagat", even though he strived to differentiate himself with more acrobatic techniques, Adon entered the first World Warrior tournament to prove he was more than that. The cocky Adon let his guard down when he faced Ryu, who took him out with a single Shoryuken. Afterwards Ryu went on to defeat Sagat, which would lead to Adon's eventual breakdown. Adon was not mad at Ryu for defeating him; he was mad at Sagat for being unable to uphold Muay Thai's honor (conveniently forgetting how Ryu had bested him during the World Warrior tournament). He challenged Sagat for the title of God of Muay Thai and won, but the enraged Sagat had done so much damage to him in the fight that Adon had to be hospitalized for months. Adon's injuries would eventually heal and a new fighter would captivate his attention. Rumor had reached his ears of a fighter who had mastered the power that had enabled Ryu to win the first World Warrior Tournament. Adon swore to find this mysterious fighter and claim the power as his own. Adon did wind up facing Sagat again, and Sagat was victorious. Abilities Adon is tall and lanky with broad shoulders and a muscular back, allowing him to deliver ranged attacks effectively. The range of his normal attacks was increased significantly between Street Fighter Alpha and Street Fighter Alpha 3. Adon's special moves are generally fast-moving strikes that are counterable if missed. Therefore, a viable Adon player ideally confuses the opponent and overwhelms with speed. Techniques The Jaguar Kick allows Adon to leap over projectile attacks to strike his opponent. The Rising Jaguar is a double knee thrust capable of intercepting airborne attackers at a low angle, and passing though projectile attacks. The Jaguar Tooth, Adon's most versatile special move, allows Adon to leap off the edge of the screen to either strike his opponent, or surprise them by landing early and delivering an alternate attack. These techniques are all highly effective at countering projectile-users, so they give him a slight edge against characters such as Ryu and Ken Masters. Adon has the distinction of being perhaps the only character in Street Fighter history with a special move activated by a single press of a single button. When using X-Ism Adon in Street Fighter Alpha 3, pressing any kick button while jumping will execute his trademark Jaguar Kick. However, this version of the Jaguar Kick does not inflict block damage, unlike the technique's incarnations in other fighting modes (or every other non-grapple special move, for that matter). Gallery Image:SFAdon.png|''Street Fighter'' Image:SFAEagle&Adon.png|With Eagle (left) Image:SFA2Adon.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:SFA3Adon.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3Adon2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3MAXAdon.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:UDONAdon.png|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters